A front structure is known, for example, from DE 44 32 766 A1. With this front structure the holding means have a clamping body which interconnects flanges of the fender and of the bumper positioned opposite each other. The bumper additionally has an engagement hook for engaging behind a web of the clamping body.
Disadvantageous with this front structure is that an accurate alignment of the bumper relative to the fender cannot be permanently ensured. For example, the position of the clamping body during the assembly can change relative to the fender so that the position of the bumper relative to the fender changes automatically. This change of the position of the bumper relative to the fender results in an irritating appearance of the front structure.
At least one object relates to developing a front structure of the type mentioned at the outset so that it makes possible a reliable fixing of the position of the bumper relative to the fender. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.